The Sleepover
by groffcheles
Summary: Three crazy girls. One phone. One boy. See what crazyness ensues ! Somewhat drabble. Slight Troyella, but not really. R&R, thanks.


**A/N: I was talking to Kat (Allume A Pense on FF. Check out her stories !) today and totally was inspired. Because she's amazing and her life is like a movie. So this is pretty much drabble, but enjoy anyway ! (:**

The Sleepover

**8:30PM; Sharpay's house. **

I sat quietly on the couch facing the bed in the upper right corner of my new friend's pink room, twisting a piece of my yellow Winnie the Pooh t-shirt into knots as I sang an off-key version of the alphabet as loud as possible. Sharpay and Taylor conversed in whispers on Sharpay's bed with the occasional starry-eyed glance over to me. I waited anxiously. Once they both faced me, I abruptly stopped my singing and stared at them.

"We have your dare," Sharpay told Gabriella with a smirk on her face. Truth or Dare: do or die dares; Sharpay style. Gotta love it. "You have to call Troy's home phone. If he picks up, you have to say 'I'm topless, whoo-hoo!' If he doesn't, you leave a message asking for him to call back so then you can say it."

My half-smile dropped instantly. They weren't serious. Me? Gabriella Montez? Calling the school's most popular boy to tell him I'm_ topless_? "Are you kidding me?"

"Do or die, Gabby," Taylor grinned from her corner of the bed as she popped some Skittles into her mouth. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. Even my best friend wasn't on my side!

"What if his parents pick up and ask who it is? Do I say I'm Gabriella? Cause if so, there's no way I'm doing this." Me and Troy were friends and I liked him as more. Simple as that. And, therefore, I was not about to call him telling him I had no shirt on, resulting in him calling me a weird-o. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way.

"Oh please, we're pretty, not cruel," Sharpay blinked her long black eyelashes twice with a sprinkle of vanity on her words. I exhaled in relief. "If they ask who it is, use a generic name, like Ashley. There's a billion Ashleys in our school."

Without uttering a single complaint after that, I grabbed my black cell phone and punched in his numbers.

All I have to say is, thank God for voicemail.

I left my message as "Ashley" and hung up, happy that no one had answered. If they did, I may have just died. Taylor and Sharpay both stared at me with wide-eyed looks on their pale faces. "What?" I asked with a simple shrug of my shoulders. I began to run a brush through my dark wavy hair.

"You said 'I love you' at the end," Sharpay informed me.

"No I didn't!" I exclaimed, dropping the brush on her bed. There was no way.

"Yeah, you really did," Taylor smirked, shaking her head as she yet again popped two more Skittles. "It was involuntary. Don't worry about it."

Of course that just made me worry about it more.

**10:30 PM; Sharpay's house, still.**

We called ourselves fierce girls - mostly because of our passion for America's Next Top Models, but also partly since we were fiercely in love with performing. That being said, it wasn't unusual to find us three singing along loudly to Sara Bareilles' 'Love Song'. Taylor was sprawled across the couch applying acid-toned makeup to her eyelids while Sharpay leafed through a magazine on the hardwood floor. I gently fingered a lock of blonde shoulder length hair that belonged to Shar. Slowly, I placed it between the hot black parts of the appliance and rolled up the hair gently. A small puff of smoke wafted into the air. Once I released, a dainty curl took its place.

"Ouch! You're curling my hair, Gab, not pressing a spatula onto a burger!" she half-laughed and half-scolded as I accidently touched the curling iron to her scalp. I laughed slightly and muttered an insincere apology, to which she elbowed me.

Above the piano chords blasting from the iPod speakers, I heard a faint buzzing and a sound like bells. My cell phone. I laid the curling iron down on a wicker-textured side table and reached my phone, to find out that I had a text message. "It's probably Kelsi telling me how the mountains are."

"Tell her I said hi." Jessica spoke aimlessly as she took a love-compatibility test.

I flipped open the phone and opened the text message: _This is Troy. Who is this?_

"Oh my god, you guys.." He was writing me back. And he wanted to know who I was! Well, I wasn't Gabriella. That's for sure.

"What?" they spoke simultaneously.

"It's Troy."

With nothing prepared to say, I told him my _real_ name, after persuasion from my friends, and that it was all a dare. He understood, and decided to call us simply because texting wasn't exactly _free_ on his phone.

_We're soarin', flyin'…_

My ringtone blared as if someone stuck it in my ear. "It's him you guys," I told them. They both sat up from their relaxed position. I stared at my phone ringing on and on, doing absolutely nothing.

"Well pick it up, clever child!" Taylor yelled with a quick flail of her arms. I smiled and shook my head as I flipped the top open and slowly brought it to my ear.

"...Hello?" I asked timidly. Instantly, I was greeted with a familiar voice.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, um," I stuttered, not sure what to say after my friends' stupid dare.

"Hey, it sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun over there!" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

That made me exhale in relief. He always knew how to make a tense moment in conversation easier to talk about. "Yeah well, Sharpay is alpaca hunting on her floor and Taylor's well ...you know Taylor. She's helping." I shook my head. I knew that sounded like the stupidest thing ever, but its really what they were doing, wiggling around on the floor.

"And me, I'm just in my closet." he laughed. I laughed too and asked why. It was a legitimate thing to ask. Really, who hangs out in their closet? "Just, because. It's like a room cut off from the rest of my house." Oh. See, that made sense.

Bounding up behind me came Sharpay. She reached over my shoulder for the phone which she promptly giggled into. "Troy! Troyyy baby, welcome to Vegas!" she laughed. Sharpay was getting tired - she always got hyper when she was tired. I could hear him laugh and say something.

"WELL GET OUT OF YOUR CLOSET THEN!" I shook my head and laughed. "...I don't care how big it is. ...I bet Chuck Norris has a bigger closet than you." she continued to talk. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get a piece of paper--PIZZA! I meant pizza." I blushed as Sharpay and Taylor laughed, and Sharpay proceeded to tell the boy on the other side of the phone line. I always asked for paper in social studies from him, so I knew why he laughed when he did.

"Oh, she left to take a piss." I heard Sharpay say over the phone on my way back from getting the pizza. My mouth dropped open and I ran into the room. She was laughing and looking up at me with brown eyes that read: 'You left Zeke a voicemail. I'm going to tell this to Troy.'

You see, Zeke likes Sharpay. Sharpay likes Zeke. Yet they aren't together, which is stupid. So I simply called the boy and left him a message saying that he should phone Shar because she wants to talk to him. Now Sharpay feels that she needs to get back at me, though I'm not sure why.

"Tell him I left to get food!" I hissed dangerously. The blonde shrugged.

"Oh wait, she's back. She didn't have to go anymore."

I slapped my palm to my head. My friends… They're strange.

I sat beside her to listen to the conversation better. "I'm going to tell you the biggest, deepest, darkest secret of my entire life." I heard Troy say. Knowing Sharpay, I thought she would freak out. Instead she got quiet as if she sensed the seriousness in his tone. "Is the phone on speaker?"

"No, I swear it," Sharpay's happy voice began to tone down into something of a sweet but soft volume. I motioned for Taylor to come over - she crouched in front of us.

"Good," Troy told her, his voice lowering. I practically pushed my ear onto the outside of the phone. "My biggest secret ever is ..."

_Click._

Silence.

"That JERK!" Sharpay screamed.

I leaned back with a half-smile on my face. Point for Troy for being so clever. "He hung up on us," I said, pointing out the obvious as they both glanced at me. Furiously, Sharpay began to type his number back into the phone. When he picked up, he was chuckling quietly to himself.

"You're an idiot, you know?" she snarled playfully over the phone. "What's the secret?"

"I lost connection. And, you know, my secret is the kind of thing I can only mutter once in my lifetime. Never again. Never. Sorry," he told us. I could tell he was smiling with that mischievous spark in his bright blue eyes. Ah, that spark. The one I loved so much.

Sharpay exhaled loudly as she tossed the phone to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I stood up and immediately left the room, expecting the two to follow me. To my surprise, they didn't. I walked quietly into Shar's living room and began to pace, as I always did when I was on the phone. "That was a mean trick to play. She was pretty angry." I laughed.

Troy laughed too. "Well, that's okay."

"Tell me the secret! I left the room, no one's here," I spoke with a certain sincerity in my voice that could assure anyone that I was telling the truth. I stared out the French-style windows into the black back yard. A single palm tree stood adorned with Christmas lights. Sharpay and her originality.

"I'll tell you. Someday."

"Tuesday? Tuesday's a good day, don't you think?" I pleaded with that essence of an 'I'm-so-innocent' in my sugar-coated voice. Again he chuckled and again my hopes of breaking him came to a temporary halt.

"Maybe. Maybe in a year, ten years, twenty years, or thirty. Hey, maybe I'll come to your funeral and tell you then!"

Flatly, I joked, "Are you secretly hoping my funeral is tomorrow or something?"

"No, I really hope your funeral isn't for a very long time." his tone softened and I found myself leaning on the Evans family's dark kitchen counter.

"Well, thanks," I was at a loss for better words, "I hope your funeral isn't tomorrow either." In fact, I hoped it wouldn't come ever.

Afterwards, I kept trying to pry the information out of him, yet he skillfully avoided rejecting my request nor accepting it. I wasn't frustrated, which surprised me, since with anybody else I would be. There was just something about Troy that failed to ever make me mad.

He kept trying to change the subject and after I realized he wasn't going to budge, I let him win. "I found a stethoscope." he exclaimed proudly.

"Well good, do you want to be a doctor or something?" I didn't think he did because of his basketball and everything. But why else would someone have a stethoscope in his closet?

"Nah." Didn't answer my question, but I wasn't going to bug him about it.

Silence. It was louder than ever and it seemed like it was lasting forever. It was probably only 2 minutes, but that's a pretty long time on the phone. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I spoke.

"Hello?"

"Ouch! Don't talk so loud!"

"What? I'm practically whispering!" I said back in a quieter tone, looking at Sharpay's dog snuggled in it's bed in the corner of the room.

"Maybe I should take the stethoscope away from my ear."

Laughing and shaking my head as my normal response to a lot of whatever he says, I told him, "Maybe you shouldn't have put it there in the first place!"

"I'm listening to my heartbeat now," he told me somewhat quietly. I didn't speak. How do you respond to that anyway? "It's going, _ba-boom. ba-boom. _It's a little fast right now, but I'm not a doctor."

"Why is it fast?" I pressed carefully, my tone soft.

"I don't know," he responded quickly. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. I'm nervous whenever I talk--um,"

I decided to take mercy on him and pity him. "Don't worry, its not your health. I get nervous when I talk," I paused here as he did, "Too." smiling as I sat down on Sharpay's living room couch, I spoke some more. "Can you hear my heartbeat?"

"Not over the phone."

"That's too bad. Maybe then you'd relax a little bit." You see, this was my way of flirting. I definitely didn't know how, as you can see. My friends were always teasing me about it.

Laughing quietly over the phone, he decided to change the situation a little bit. "Let's do something." he spoke quickly. I looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Right now?" I asked skeptically. "At 11:30 at night?" That Troy. Definitely original.

"Yeah, why not? We can play a game. Ask Tay and Shar to play too, its a lot more fun in groups." he told me. I told him to hang on a second as I rushed back into Sharpay's room to find them in ridiculously looking outfits.

"I'm not even going to ask." I tried not to question them most of the time. "Anyway, Troy wants to play a game. What game?"

Sharpay took a pillow and chucked it at my head. "Oh my god, Gabby! Taylor and I flirt twice as much as you do and no one's asked _us _to play games with them late at night over the phone!" she was having her own little emotional breakdown, and, as I said before, she was making fun of my inability to flirt.

"Truth or dare?" she suggested, patting Jessica on the back.

"Truth or dare, they say," I told him as I put it on speaker. When he spoke, his voice filled the room.

"Troy!" Jessica squealed happily. "Have a nice chat?"

He was silent. After about 5 minutes of us talking, he spoke again. "My dad heard me and told me I had to go. It's midnight anyway, this doesn't look very good from his view," he laughed. I smiled. He was probably right. "Bye guys."

"Bye!" Jessica chirped. "We're sitting at the guys table on Tuesday. Save us seats!"

When we had both hung up, squeals from all three of us girls filled the room. Then Sharpay was the first to speak.

"He's so…" and then the rest of us joined in, already knowing the next word, "FIERCE!"

**A/N: There you go. (: Dedicated to Kat and her fan fiction worthy life. Review, please&thanks. ( :  
**


End file.
